


stand by me

by hawkandedward



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: 看纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙时写的大纲（。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 4





	stand by me

noel升教职，拿着小册子作弥撒。

书面材料他写得含糊其辞，递到主教手里被念出来时，旁边有位神父喃喃自语——“哦，光辉灿烂的耶和华的子民。”另一位神父却云里雾里，“这写得……挺像被逼着来找我办告解的那些……”

声音有点大，其他神父都看过来，他只好补充，“就是那些磕得比我们还‘接近’上帝的孩子们。”

窸窸窣窣的笑声。noel不为所动，继续讲道。

“魔鬼又把他带上了最高的一座山，将世上的万国，万国的荣华都指给他看……

树叶也在笑，笑得鸟飞起来；也挥手，noel分心，想起啦啦队。

“当拜主你的神，单要……”他放慢语速，把那破烂的书翻过去，下一页老鼠也喜欢，“哦，操，”noel拉丁文水平不高，勉强认出残页上的字，此刻没其他选择，只能继续念下去，“他。”

-

城里新来一位神父。

“听说是主教城来的。”

“主教城？怎么会到我们这种小地方。”

“谁知道！”答话的人耸肩，拍拍吧台叫过侍应生，“请给我来一点威士忌！”然后转过头继续，“听说是行为不端亵渎上帝。”

冬天的太阳永远都在为贫苦的人们流眼泪。但不够，liam走进酒吧，“一杯龙舌兰。”他不耐烦地说。

侍应生咯咯大笑，从吧台后举出一盏灯，“liam，我的小liam，你有钱吗？”

“我当然有……”liam从袋里抖落出几枚便士，“老子当然有。”

“偷的还是抢的，”酒吧报以哄堂大笑，还有人吹轻佻口哨，“给人睡了几次？”

抓头发，抬眼睛，liam拢起那几枚孤零零的便士转身就走。

“哎，好歹算生意，”侍应生伸长手臂拽住他，其他人一脸看好戏的表情，“那就喝一杯。”

liam心里泛恶心，骂了句傻逼，还是坐回来。

接着有人推门而入。这次是警察。

-

“请您，”牧师在胸前划十字，深深鞠下一躬，“多担待他。”

修道院外院有一大丛草，长得乱七八糟。还有一棵小树，小得抬头就能看清树顶，枝干短而少，叶子嫩得像颜料。

liam低头掰手指，看见透过稀疏树叶的光，还有鸟飘来地上。

-

内院腾不出其他房间，liam只能和同样新的人noel住很近。其他神父很担心，小孩是单纯的还有救的，即使有错事也是能挽回的，但noel……

noel的作派很不正常，刚来那天就自己收拾了房间。

“可能你觉得这也没什么……

“但他在房间里搞乐器，自己唱诗，我们常在夜里惊醒。”

“不是竖琴或者鲁特，竟然是时髦的吉他。”alan神父补充。

-

liam放下包裹就到处逛。

回廊外是树木花草，他在心里嘀咕，完全的分裂，里面是这些刻烂了的石头。

邻居老头说圣像是美的静穆的。但真见了有点怕，liam总觉得他们在动，幅度很小，之后才发觉自己站不稳一直在抖。

哦操。短暂的接触使liam发现自己压根没法融入这里。不过也不一定？但融进去绝对有糟糕的后果……比如说，丧失美丽？

逛完一圈头都晕了，头晕导致liam选错房间所在方向。noel正在弹吉他，皱眉闭眼，手在拨和弦。但感觉是睡着了。liam挺不好意思，想退出去，碰到门上的铃铛。noel睁开眼，两个人都吓一跳。

-

“那你做了什么？”noel轻轻拍着吉他。

liam眼睛一亮，不理这个问题，“给我瞧瞧。”

noel哼出一声。

“没干什么，”liam盘起腿，又开始扒拉头发，“我只偷了那家停在院子里的割草机去换钱，你懂我意思吗？我压根不知道里面有人死了。”

-

“‘你将我投下深渊，就是海的深处；大水环绕我，你的波浪洪涛都漫过我身。’“接下来这句要齐唱，我说——”

“我说，我从你眼前虽被驱逐，我仍要仰望你的圣殿。”

确实是波涛洪浪，修士在上面带着学生颂诗。liam打了个哈欠，他现在确实像被水托着，轻飘飘的。窗玻璃锃亮，阳光就是一团水，全裹在他身上。

打瞌睡，闭了眼眼前还是光明的。他心里也浮现一点点光明的东西。

liam感觉往前走路，听见自己的脚步声蛮清楚。这点光明的物什挺好看，然后他伸手……

啪。戒尺打在他手上。

-

“唱诗真没意思，那诗兴许还行，但一群人乌泱泱开口，随便去外面抓只鸟声音都比他们金贵。”

“天啊天啊，”noel踱步，石板被踩的吱呀作响。他们身后是圣母像，noel说，“对，确实这样。”liam从这简短的回答里嗅出同类的气息。

noel停步，手从袍子里伸出来——这袍子黑色白色像琴键。他抓着liam的肩膀，一股酒精味儿的挑衅，“那你唱唱。”

liam打激灵，无奈地直视noel神父的眉毛，笔迹被抹开的一道，liam心里也有只毛毛虫在爬。他抖着睫毛想一下，开口——

“从我幼年以来，敌人屡次苦害我。从我幼年以来，敌人屡次苦害我，却没有胜了我。”

-

liam看着手里的牛皮纸，手心出汗，捏出一点碎末，“靠……这特么写的是什么？”

他能看懂拉丁文，家里隔壁住着个老头，街头艺人，扮演唐璜，偶尔也客串堂吉诃德。liam从他那里听了很多故事，老头觉得liam有灵性，有时还拿表演砖的钱请liam喝酒。

liam想起noel的话——“但必须唱，这是对你的惩罚。”

“你看，”noel左手摇晃一摞纸，右手扣扣桌子，“我觉得改完它们念起来非常顺，也有道理多了。”

哦，操。liam低声骂了一句，又看一眼那张纸，“完全读不通，还一脸屌样……这他妈简直亵渎上帝。”

他捏着那张纸，试着随便唱了几句。“不通完全不通，傻逼！”liam气鼓鼓地倒去床上，自己改掉几个词，然后想起noel弹吉他唱诗的样子。

哦，操，他又骂一句，决定先睡觉。

-

liam一觉睡到了晚上。月色也如水裹着他，一层茧，茧外全是飞灰。

下床去找noel，没穿鞋，蹑手蹑脚走过石板上溜去noel的房间。外面很亮，liam以为时间还早。

有奇怪的响动。喘息声，水流声，还有修道院不远那个磨坊的水车转动的声音。

liam推开门，看见noel坐在地上。地上有被窗割碎的月光，还有碎裂的圣像。liam僵住好一会儿才意识到noel在自慰。铃铛又在响。

noel很慢地转过头，沉默几秒，然后把吉他朝着liam砸过去，喉咙里呕出一个词，“滚。”

吉他撞在门上碎掉。liam落荒而逃。

-

noel收拾完，去舆洗室。窗户开了小缝，风吹进来；水里浮着烟灰，烟灰在水里打转。

轻微排泄物的气味跟劣质烟草的味混在一起。noel感觉被冒犯，耻辱且恶心，恶心得快要吐出来。

-

这年春天比以往来得都早。

云在鼓胀，树的丝絮也是云。泉水化冻，修士带着孩子们出游。

“哦noel，”alan神父下马，拽着缰绳，“你说，有什么必要出来呢？”

liam在溪边洗脸，一边洗脸一边应对其他人扬过来的水花。他有一双取色自阿尔卑斯山的眼睛。有只鹿从林子里跑来蹭他。liam伸手鞠起一捧水，noel看清他食指发黄。当然也可以怪罪太阳。

noel在心里骂了句操，这我怎么知道，然后回答，“或许是为了沐浴主给他物的恩慈。”

alan神父循着他的目光看过去。马在嘶鸣，他捂着耳朵问，“你喜欢那个小孩吗？”

noel摇头，往后退一步，翻身跨去马上，“他的骨头还在生长，我的骨头……是在燃烧。”

liam站起来看他，鹿还在舔他的手。我的吉他，noel在心里喊叫。

-

“对，他向我办告解，承认了

“是的，全部的罪行。”

-

多年以后noel又作弥撒。下面的人听他唱诗。

规整地开口。noel心里很烦，却猛地发现有个人说得跟其他人不一样。

领圣体时他看清这个人，先看到勃朗峰的颜色。然后是脸。很熟悉，有点面善，挺光亮。

他们都不说话。外面有棵树，树叶荣滋，树上有只鸟在叫。

-

诸水环绕我，几乎淹没我；深渊围住我，海草缠绕我的头。

我心在我里面发昏的时候，我就想念耶和华。我的祷告进入你的圣殿，达到你的面前。

**Author's Note:**

> ①魔鬼又带他上了一座最高的山，将世上的万国，与万国的荣华，都指给他看，对他说，你若俯伏拜我，我就把这一切都赐给你。耶稣说，撒旦 退去吧。因为经上记着说，“当拜主你的神，单要事奉他。”——马太福音
> 
> ②我遭遇患难求告耶和华，你就应允我；从阴间的深处呼求，你就俯听我的声音。你将我投下深渊，就是海的深处；大水环绕我，你的波浪洪涛都漫过我身。我说：我从你眼前虽被驱逐，我仍要仰望你的圣殿。诸水环绕我，几乎淹没我；深渊围住我；海草缠绕我的头。——约拿书
> 
> ③从我幼年以来，敌人屡次苦害我。从我幼年以来，敌人屡次苦害我，却没有胜了我。——诗篇


End file.
